


Cosmetic Differences

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bitesized, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 00:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years after the apocalypse, Claire Novak tracks down the creature using her father's body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cosmetic Differences

She's armed. Adiel told her what the Winchesters had told the angels, so Claire's armed to the teeth. Supersoakers filled with dissolved borax and a flamethrower with a lump of borax pinned next to the spout. That last might just make green flames, and flames are ineffective, but it's worth a shot. And if all else fails, she slathered herself in a borax-containing lotion, so if she gets eaten she'll at least give the thing heartburn.

( _Amazing_ how much shit borax is in.)

Claire prays to God, the new god, the one she thinks is Castiel. She Supersoakers the thing in the face, turns on the flamethrower, and—miracle of miracles—watches her father die.


End file.
